Mystic Messenger Coffee Shop - Jaehee x MC or Jumin x MC?
by juminhanfan
Summary: You, now the assistant of Jumin Han, finally persuade Jumin to let you run your own coffee shop with his old assistant Jaehee Kang.


The car door opened. There you were, standing with your hand gently resting on said car door, thanking the personal driver for taking you here. You were here to visit Jaehee, your good old friend. You had taken over her job as working as Jumin Han's assistant, but you were not a good worker like she was - however you were loyal, and Mr. Han had taken a precious liking to you, so he decided to not fire you and hire you instead.

Now, you were here to discuss your old dream of having your own coffee shop with her. Mr. Han had finally agreed to lending you the money for it, and although Jaehee will forever hold a grudge against you for stealing her job, she had been overjoyed when you texted her from the R.F.A. messenger.

Readjusting your tie on the suit that you were now forced to wear everywhere, you knocked politely on Jaehee's door as the driver began to drive off. You would call Mr. Han when you needed a lift home, or maybe Jaehee would be kind enough to give you one.

The door opened. There stood your old friend, glasses and short brown hair and all, in a comfy black and white sweater. Her yellow eyes widened a little bit - she was clearly surprised to see you. You had texted her saying you were coming, but due to the fact she didn't reply you guessed she hadn't seen it.

"Hello Jaehee," you greeted with a friendly smile. Jaehee smiled back and threw her arms around you, hugging you tight.

"I'll always be mad at you for stealing my job, but you don't just greet me so formally! Give me a hug instead," Jaehee laughed, causing you to laugh heartily too.

"I'm sorry." With that, you gave her a tight squeeze too and then she invited you inside. You followed delightedly and sat down on her sofa without even waiting to be offered a seat. That was how close you two were.

"How are you dealing with Jumin leaving Elizabeth 3rd in your hands almost every single day of your life? Oh, and with life at the office too," Jaehee asked, an amused smile on her face. You giggled.

"I like Elizabeth 3rd. Of course, I don't like her as much as Mr. Han does - I do not want to make a shrine out of her hair or pamper her like she was my own rich daughter." This cracked Jaehee up and the two women fell into a fit of giggles. Jaehee smiled, then her eyes lit up even more when she remembered the good news you had told her earlier.

"So, about this coffee shop..." Your eyes lit up too. "Oh, yes! Mr. Han has filled up my bank account with more than my average pay, and I am ever so grateful for that. I have already bought an empty store in town - now we just have to buy all the equipment we need, some tables and chairs, decoration and stuff-" When you realised you were rambling, you blushed but Jaehee only grinned.

"Don't worry, I'm just as excited as you ar-" She was cut off by your phone ringing. Hurriedly, you pulled it out to see it was Mr. Han calling you. "Oh, er, excuse me, Jaehee." She nodded her head politely and you left the room.

"Hello? Mr. Han?"

 _"I keep telling you to call me Jumin, if anything."_

"I am your assistant. It feels informal if I call you by your first name."

 _"Perhaps. But I am your boss. Do what I say."_

"Well...all right."

 _"I am calling to talk to you about your coffee shop with Assistant- with Ms. Kang."_

"Oh? Me and Ms. Kang have it all sorted, you do not have to trouble yourself any longer, Mr. Han."

 _"*Sigh*. Do not call me that. And I'm calling to say I want you to place your orders and I will have someone decorate it all so you can get back to work as fast as possible."_

"But, Mr- Jumin! Ms. Kang and I would like to decorate our coffee shop the way we want. It will not be the same if someone else does it for us."

 _"You remembered this time. Good. And very well. I will give you four days off. Be back to work on Friday."_

"Oh! Um...thank you."

 _"Do not thank me. Now, I must go. Mr. Chairman wants lunch with me. Have fun."_

"Y-you too!"

Awkwardly, you hung up and slipped your phone back into your pocket. You then walked back into Jaehee's living room and sat down beside her.

"What did he say?" Jaehee asked curiously, turning her head to look at you with a comforting expression. She seemed ready for anything - she was also Mr. Han's assistant at one point in time, and she knew he was full of very unexpected surprises.

"He gave me four days off so we can decorate the coffee shop. I really wasn't expecting that," you admitted, brushing your fringe out of the way of your (e/c) eyes. Jaehee smiled.

"Well, we can get going now! I will buy you lunch on the way, and I will drive you too. Just tell me the address!"

You had changed into something more comfortable - a white T-shirt and blue shorts. It was mid-summer, after all. You and Jaehee stood inside a warm, run-down building. "I think this will take more than four days."

You two had already ordered the paint and electronics needed, but this was definitely going to take you more than four blimmin' days.

 **Four days later...**

"Thank you for coming and I hope you have a wonderful day!" You smiled at the customer who left with their frappucino in hand. You glanced over at Jaehee who was whizzing around actually making the coffees while you took the orders from the front counter. Hearing the door open and footsteps come right up to the counter, you turned around, ready to greet the next customer in your bustling store, only to see your boss, Jumin Han, stood in front of you, inspecting the place. You were speechless.

"You two did a better job than I imagined. Letting you do it yourselves was an extremely good choice," he observed almost silently. You thanked him awkwardly and then asked him if he would like a drink. Jaehee had her back turned to them, but had stopped moving and was eyeing her old boss over her shoulder, as if daring him to upset you.

Jumin caught this look and could do nothing but clear his throat. "Uh, yes. I will just have whatever you think suits me best."

Too lazy to decide on anything else, you told Jaehee to make a nice frappucino for Mr. Han in front of you. Zen, Yoosung, Luciel, Saeran and V had all come here earlier as a big group, and they were actually your first customers. Seeing such a big group of people enter the coffee shop drew in more customers, and now lots of them were sat at tables enjoying their little snacks and their coffee.

Jaehee finished the frappucino in no time (she had mad coffee-making skills) and gave it to you, and then you gave it to Jumin. He attempted to pay but you refused and said that you'll cover it, thanks to all the money he put into something that you wanted to do.

Then he smiled and took your hand, thanking you for all your loyalty and work, then he left. Simply left.

All you could do was stop and stare.


End file.
